A Nonexistent Moment
by Danlotte Shipper
Summary: Charlotte catches the "nutcase" before he falls down some stairs, and meets Daniel Faraday. Oneshot, Charlotte POV.


_A Nonexistent Moment_

The ocean behind our freighter bubbles and breaks, curling in the wind. It would be nice out here, in the middle of the ocean, if everything didn't smell. The freighter stinks. And for the past two days, I've been more than just a bit seasick. And this trip is going to be long. Other than that, it's nice, I guess. But I'm not here to admire the scenery, anyway.

So far I've met a grand total of three people. Naomi, Frank, and Miles. Naomi's nice enough, I suppose. But everyone can tell there's something she doesn't want us to know. Frank seems almost too nice to be on _this_ freighter, and there's something eerie about Miles. Supposedly, this is my team. Great. Also supposedly, there's a fourth member of our lovely little family. Daniel Faraday was his name, I think. But people say he's the nutcase. Not quite right in the head. In the past, I haven't done so well with nutcases. Just saying. I haven't met him, yet, and hopefully I'll postpone that meet and greet for as long as possible.

I turn and lean back on the railing of the freighter, watching people pass. Some look nervous; others look nosy, and all of them look like they shouldn't be here. One stranger walks across the deck, deep in a book, penning something that seems to be of some great importance. He seems invisible to everyone else, but he's the one that stands out most to me. Probably because I know what's coming. He's approaching the stairs, about to descend them, but he doesn't know it. Almost in slow motion, he gets closer and closer, and doesn't seem to realize what's going to happen.

"Hey," I call out, beginning to walk over to him, but he doesn't hear. Or he doesn't think I'm talking to him. I'm a foot away from him as he steps out over the first step, as if expecting more flat surface, and realization covers his face as he steps on nothing but air below his foot. He trips and begins to fall down the stairs. In one movement, I reach out and wrap an arm around his waist, yanking him back up. The momentum sends us both backward, so that he falls on top of me. My back hits the deck and not long after, so does my head. All of the air is knocked out of me, and I struggle to breath. I finally gasp, the sweet air refilling my lungs.

"Ouch," I whisper several times between gasps, along with a string of loud curses.

"Sorry!" The man jumps up. I obviously softened _his_ fall. Great. "Sorry! Are, uh, are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I hiss, stumbling to get to my feet. He pulls my arm and helps me up. I shrug him off, rubbing the back of my head. My hand comes away bloody, and I wipe it on my jeans. I curse again and look up in time to see the man grimace along with me.

"Sorry, sorry! Do you need something—"

"I'm fine."

He looks at me, unconvinced.

"What happened?" Naomi storms over tiredly. She looks from me to the man, that uncoordinated mess. Finally, she settles on questioning him. "Dan, what the hell?"

"Sorry, sorry Naomi. I, uh… just… I, um…" He stutters, darting his eyes as if to search for some excuse. Wait, Dan? As in, Daniel Faraday? The nutcase? He didn't seem that bad. Certainly not a nutcase. Seeing him suffer in front of me was enough to make an uncommon guilt sink in.

"I fell, Naomi. _Dan_ was just trying to help." I interrupt. Naomi's gaze sweeps my expression and she raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" She says. _Yeah, right_, her expression contradicts.

"Yeah," I nod, and Daniel looks at me confusedly. Of course he is. Why am I sticking up for him, anyway?

Naomi's eyes narrow, but she just shrugs. Obviously we're not worth whatever protest she was about to make. "Well, get some ice on it, and be more careful. Both of you. We can't afford any concussions." With that, she turns her back to us and walks off.

I exhale, realizing that I had been holding my breath. I walk slowly to keep from stumbling as I make my way to the "cafeteria," the only room with food, water, and most importantly, ice. After a few steps, I hear Daniel's feet trip forward to catch up with me.

"Hey, thanks for, uh, catching my fall." He says.

"That's what I'm here for." I look at Daniel out of the corner of my eye and, against my better judgment, give him a small smile. He smiles back, seeming thankful for my unspoken forgiveness.

"And for helping me out with Naomi."

"I couldn't have both myself _and_ Naomi yelling at you. I'm bad enough, yeah?" I smirk.

"Yeah," Daniel's smile disappears and he shakes his head, "I mean, no. I mean—"

"I know what you mean." I hold back another smile, and he seems to relax a little.

We're quiet as we walk down the narrow corridor, several doors on either side. I pray that I can find the one with the freezer. The silence is oddly not as uncomfortable as you would think. For myself, at least. Daniel might think so, though. He fiddles with his pen and the notebook that somehow remained in his hand throughout the entire ordeal.

"What were you so keen on writing?" I ask. Daniel looks up.

"What? Oh, uh, you know…" He looks up at me, as if he's checking to see if I really care for his answer. My expression must be convincing, because Daniel launches into what was probably meant to be a short explanation of electromagnetism and some other part of physics, his hands moving rapidly to explain at the pace his words are. I nod and try to understand, although I've always been awful with anything related to physics. I think he sees it in my eyes, because his hands fall back to his sides and he smiles, words trailing off.

"So, you study this stuff?" Stupid question.

I push on the door that I assume is the one that leads to a room with a fridge and a freezer. It does, to my tremendous relief.

"Oh, yeah. Physicist." He replies, and his hand draws to his face. I nod back and open the door to the freezer, pulling out a few ice cubes and wrapping them in the handkerchief I pull from my back pocket. The ice on my head feels nice, cool, refreshing. The throbbing fades. I walk over to one of the tables and sit down, motioning for Daniel to come.

"I'm Charlotte Lewis."

"Daniel… Faraday." I smile and hold out my hand. He reaches out his own awkwardly and shakes mine.

"The nutcase, huh?" I grin, and he grins back, nodding, but his eyes look as if he's been called that a hundred times too many. "I don't see it, though," I add quickly, "You don't seem like a nutcase."

"Yeah, well, you've only known me for ten minutes."

"True." I shrug, and he laughs. It sounds like he's hesitant, like he really doesn't laugh that often. He should, though. He has a nice laugh.

So, this is the last member of our squad. The "nutcase."

He's not so bad.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm taking a chance here and writing my first fic from Charlotte's perspective. Hopefully it turned out alright. Maybe... you could let me know how it turned out by leaving me a review? Let me know how I did with the in-character-ness of Charlotte, Dan, and Naomi, too. I was iffy about her. I'd love any other suggestions, too. Thanks bunches! -Lynn


End file.
